User talk:Giaria
---- ---- re; jay's only mine atm so i can decide who gets him. i also wanted swiftstorm, snakestorm, and spider tribe cat of stoem's 18:37, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: No, thank you; I don't roleplay in her clan an awful lot, and I don't know her personality. I doubt Stoem would be pleased, if I completely altered her character. 21:36, June 10, 2015 (UTC) WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS EWIKI WHILE I WAS GONE/?????!!>!> Flamestar22 02:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Could Bahara maybe be added to the ceremony list? I mean, I know it's not an actual clan, but there are ceremonies the prasiksu have to go through and I think it'd be useful. Dunno, though. ��embrace mortality�� 15:39, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey! This might sound like a dumb question, but, can any loners/rogues rp in Unclaimed Land? -Sunstream☾ Stronger than you 18:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) TWC Yo, remember the cat s I let you roleplay when I said i was leaving? You can Roleplay em' now for now or mark em as dead. Thanks :) Brambleshade (talk) 20:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I assume that your roleplaying Lavenderheart. I was wondering if maybe you could post in TWC when you have time? 22:50, June 20, 2015 (UTC) re: oh its fine! Im glad their pages are being worked on, I couldnt do it Im so pitifull 20:23, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm here on behalf of Diablo and I. We were wondering if this idea could work. As Loachkit and her siblings will be appyed soon. Loachkot would become MCA but die during her training? Diablo says its fine with them. 06:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I added them to the ceremony list. Also is Rosepetal open for a apprentice in about a month? 17:46, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Can I adopt her? She's not on the adoption page. 20:09, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Flykit. Thank you for considering it. Alright. So the journey is still on? 20:37, June 22, 2015 (UTC) SplashClan Could Wendy (Windkit) Join SplashClan? 20:43, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey when you come to a decision could you tell Diablo first as they roleplay Cinderleaf. 03:16, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Guppystar Hey is it okay if I go on with my Grayfrost plot. 23:23, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Grayfrost attempts to kill Guppystar and is banished as a warning. She later comes back and launches an attack but is killed by Guppy 03:08, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey it as originally planned that Guppy losea a life, if that's still okay with you? 21:59, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright! That's kool! 23:04, June 24, 2015 (UTC) favicon? what happened to the cat tho ��embrace mortality�� 00:52, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if I could have Low Tide since Hyalite left? 17:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Could I possibly have Shiningfire and Spiderwing because their owner left? Thank you. =) 16:27, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey can you add me to your friends list? 19:36, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Tribes Hey since your like the leader and stuff can I join the two newest tribes? 17:30, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey can you archive the RP's? 03:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) yo! I was wondering if you could teach me how to code? You seem really good at it uwu This means WAR 18:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I will. 12:55, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Required Credit for Artists Hi ^^ Sorry to bother you, and I know I'm not very active on this wiki any more (though I've been trying to be), but I just wanted to make a quick suggestion: I think if someone uses some else's art on their character's page, that it should be required for the artist to receive proper credit for their work. Many artists do not like their work uploaded to other websites, since they consider it a violation of their personal property. However, I think at the very least, if people continue to do this, that they should at least give credit to the artworks that they reuploaded. This way, the artist is given at least some respect and the credit for their work, which is rightfully theirs. Sorry if this should have been posted somewhere else, but I kinda forgot all the wiki proceddures ^^; 00:24, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Question Hello Goaria it's Bright. I'd like to assess the Minkclaw situation. I have thoroughly looked over MInkclaw and decided to change her per the user's request, but I'd like to keep her character as I did write that myself.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:19, September 29, 2015 (UTC) It's cool if not. I can always redo the character as well.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 15:44, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Exuase me, but may I borrow the coding from your profile onto a different wiki? I will change the text and colors. A10 (talk) 22:31, October 15, 2015 (UTC)A10 Hate to ask, but how do you make that message thing red? [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 18:13, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat Mind stopping in? --[[User:Nachtide|Nac]][[User:Nachtide|ht]][[User:Nachtide|ide]] 22:28, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: For writing a (to be nominated silver article) that is deceased, does it matter whether I use past tense or present?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 14:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Eyyy Could you show me how to do stripes & shading on a charart ? I have a jm link [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 22:45, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Can you approve of my adoption request on the Adoption page? I want my character Wolfpaw back. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 23:45, November 3, 2015 (UTC) When you said compression on Runningnose's kit image exactly like whats that mean?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:55, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I am curious. Is your stoneteller taking a appy/to be anytime soon?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 17:17, November 13, 2015 (UTC) hey gia i was wondering like could i be a senior warrior on here like ferk or? I've been an active user sort of and know the basics of everything. plus i own a successful wikia and am an admin of like a bunch. '— Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world''' 00:45, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Alive? Hey fam are you still alive? It's been a really really long time.— Never stop believing. 17:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I know, I /am/ a SW.. 22:35, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey, it's been like forever. Also just a recap Beau and Kas I think are the only ones that have been made SW's— Never stop believing. 22:38, February 10, 2016 (UTC) it's all cool fam. glad to see you're back too! 22:59, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Page Hey if your cool with it may I sort the adoption page into the right affiliations? I have the free time with no life. Also there are a few ceremonies due in SplashClan.— Never stop believing. 13:48, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey would it be okay if Newtstar and Stormfang grew close? Their siblings. Legit Boss 16:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Well I posted in SplC to Newt's ceremonies with Hollyflower/Stormfang so hopefully they can Legit Boss 16:49, March 7, 2016 (UTC)